Stuck
by idonthaveapennamename
Summary: Artie is stuck and Kurt helps him


**This obviously takes place before Kurt changes schools :) First fic for glee, hope you enjoy. Oh and the song Artie mentions is "Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground" by the white stripes.**

**

* * *

**

Artie looked up towards the ceiling and sighed audibly. He stretched his arms up, flexing his gloved fingers, then cracking them one by one. For once he actually wished that someone had stolen his chair. Then he would be able to blame someone else for the situation he currently found himself in.

The worst part was the fact that he knew there was something wrong with his chair. He had been able to feel it for some time. Yet, for some reason beyond himself, he had kept postponing doing something about it. And now his wheelchair was lying a couple of feet away from him, both wheels refusing to budge. Taunting him. He could almost hear his moms scolding voice in his head.

Artie groaned, because he knew that everyone must have gone home by now. If someone didn't come find him soon, he would have to drag himself all the way home. Or at least until he found a person with a kind heart and a cell phone so he could call his dad. His phone had decided to die before school, forcing him to leave it home plugged into the charger.

He looked down at his legs and started singing quietly to himself.

_Dead legs on the dirty ground,_

_When I know you're not around,_

_Shiny tops and soda pops _

_When I hear your lips make a sound_

_When I hear your lips make a sound. _

Artie closed his eyes and hit his forehead _stupid stupid stupid._ He had been there for a while now, and the rug on the floor wasn't as soft as it had looked. He started humming again, tapping his fingers on the floor to the beat.

"Oh my god Artie are you okay!" Kurt dropped his school bag on the ground, rushing towards Artie's skinny frame lying on the ground. Kurt slid down on his knees, laying one hand on Artie's chest. He let out a relieved sigh, when he saw Artie looking up at him. "Artie what happened? Why are you on the floor?" Kurt asked worriedly. Watching his friend use his hands to push himself into a sitting position.

"My chair broke" Artie paused looking towards his empty chair "I left my phone at home, so I couldn't call anyone." Kurt let out a chuckle.

"Well it's a good thing I forgot my notebook in here then, or you would have been stuck here all night." Kurt said waving a finger in the air while getting up, and walking towards the discarded chair lying on the ground. He started fiddling with the wheels trying to make them spin, but with no luck.

"Sorry Artie, I don't think I can fix this." Kurt turned back to Artie.

"Don't worry about it, it's my own fault for not fixing it earlier" He sighed, and then lifted his eyebrows. "Hey, do you have your phone? My dad will have to come and pick me up after work" Artie looked expectantly towards Kurt, waiting for him to stick his hand down his pocket and fish out a phone.

"Oh nonsense, I'll take you home" Kurt smiled while plopping down on his knees once again to be closer to Artie's eye level. "It'll take a while for him to drive all the way over to the school, and my car is right here" Kurt said positively while waving his arms around, as if to signify that his car was actually inside the choir room.

"Look Kurt, you don't have to do this" Artie said looking down in his lap "Really, it'll just be a big hassle." Kurt was too small to be able to carry him outside, and Artie didn't want him watching him dragging himself around. Not to mention the fact, that it would take forever getting all the way out there. "Just let me borrow your phone to call my dad, really it's fine" Artie flashed Kurt a quick smile, who pushed his lips into a thin line, considering whether or to give in to Artie's demands.

Kurt then nodded to signify that he had made up his mind, and turned swiftly around and started walking towards the door.

Artie looked shocked, did Kurt just leave him lying on the floor? "Hey Kurt! Wait up, are you just gonna leave me here?" Artie shouted after him, twisting his torso trying to look out the door after him. Kurt couldn't possibly have left him there alone…. Could he?

A couple of minutes later Kurt's head popped in the door frame with a big grin "You didn't think I'd left you here, did you?" Kurt winked and pushed the office chair closer to a relieved looking Artie. "Do you think you can get into this?" Kurt made a hopeful gesture with his hand to the height of the office chair.

Artie rested his hand on the seat of the chair, and flicked his eyes up towards Kurt "Doubtful."

With the help of Kurt, Artie finally managed to heave himself up into the office chair, and Kurt started pushing them out of the room. They had hardly moved out of the spot when the chair came to an abrupt halt. Artie's feet were dragging against the floor and had almost tripped the chair. They looked down at his legs, hanging limply off the edge of the seat touching the floor.

They finally made it work by Artie sitting sideways, and with Kurt's help his legs were now swooped over the edge of the armrest.

Ten minutes later they were both sitting in the front seat of Kurt's car. Artie looked over at Kurt who was focusing intently road, "Thanks" he looked down to his hands fiddling with the gloves in his lap "I really didn't want to be stuck there a second longer, it was.. Kind of.. Awful.." Artie looked up again waiting for Kurt to respond, but he just nodded quietly. When they stopped at the next red light a few seconds later, Kurt looked finally took his eyes off the road. "I couldn't just leave you there Artie, don't take it so hard- really.. It wasn't a big deal" He smiled, and let out an amused sigh, "You made be forget all about getting my notebook though."


End file.
